


Evil Author's Day 2017

by wednesdays__child



Category: Criminal Minds, RED - Fandom, Star Trek, The Handmaid's Tale - Margaret Atwood
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, Dom/sub, M/M, Sarcasm, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdays__child/pseuds/wednesdays__child
Summary: Snippets of possible stories I am writing for Evil Author's Day 2017.





	1. The Professional

**Author's Note:**

> I'm excited that I am home to be able to post some of my ideas for the Evil Author's Day.
> 
> Not betaed so please do not point out any mistakes. 
> 
> These are teasers - simply ideas - so it may very well be that these do not ever see the light of day.
> 
> These are all teases that may or may not ever actually happen. Warnings, pairings and ratings will be listed before each snippet.

Title: The Professional  
Rating: Explicit  
Fandom: Criminal Minds  
Pairings: Cannon Aaron Hotchner/Haley Hotchner, Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid  
Summary: AU in which Spencer never joined the BAU.  
Warnings: Unsub!Reid

*************

Spencer looked down at the man on the bed, tilting his head slightly to the side as he took in the sight of the blue-tinged lips. 

"That's not right," he murmured to himself.

Reaching down, he discovered the man's toes were ice cold as well. Curious.

"Five more minutes," he promised himself.

He had never been wrong before but he supposed there was a first time for everything, so he set the timer on his phone for five minutes before he continued to clean and set the room. Every bit of evidence was painstakingly removed and put in his bag. He washed down the body with his special cleaner, eliminating what he didn't want to be discovered. He left the man's privates and hole alone. Some things were just too tantalizing to pass up and the revelation that the Senator had recently been fucked by a man was one that Spencer was going to enjoy seeing splashed all over the news.

He quickly changed back into his clothes and pulled his hair out of it's ponytail, letting the long locks fall around his face once again. Standing at the foot of the bed, Spencer smiled as he watched the blue fade from the slack lips and the still toes began to warm as the toxin began to metabolize in the dead man's system. He made a mental note to account for possible variations in drug interaction due to diabetes in the future. 

He stopped the timer just before it went off and held up the phone, snapping several pictures from different angles. He quickly sent them off with a hurried text message:

** It's done. Meet in 10. **

Finally, he pulled the sheet up over the body and tucked it in slightly, making it look like he was simply sleeping, just how the housekeeping crew would find him, just how he wanted them to find him, just how the Medical Examiner would come in to declare the Honorable Senator Aiden Monroe from the State of Virginia had died in his sleep after a tryst with a young, male prostitute.

After one last cursory look around and a double check that his green contacts and identifying temporary tattoo were not only visible but strikingly so, he made his way to the hotel room door.

"Damn," Spencer whispered as he looked over the room one last time, "Sometimes I really love my job."

He quickly made his way down the stairs - he never took the elevator, the cameras always worked in there - and sauntered toward the front desk. The night auditor looked up at him and smiled.

"Done for the night, Sugar?" she asked, her bright pink lipstick stuck to her teeth.

"Yup," Spencer answered in the Southern drawl he had perfected just for this job. "He's a bit worn out tonight and I got places to be."

"You're a busy boy."

"Just the way I like it, Darlin'."

He cringed at the flirting but it was a necessary cover. He made a small wave as he exited the building and disappeared into the night. He walked two blocks over before he sent the set of photos to another number before deftly clearing the phone of any and all information. Looking down at the end of the block, he saw a silver Altima idling. As he approached the vehicle, he ducked into an alley and handed the disposable cell phone to a homeless man huddled there.

"Here you go," Spencer said kindly in his own voice. "It still has a few minutes left on it."

"Thanks," the man said, slipping the phone in his pocket.

Spencer then bounced over to the car and slipped into the passenger's seat.

"Why do you always do that?" the driver asked grumpily.

"I was just going to destroy it," he answered. "Besides even if they do track it, he won't be able to identify me."

"Pussy," the other grumbled.

Just then, Spencer heard a 'ding' and the driver unlocked their phone.

"Lookie there. Payment went through. Another successful job, Spencer. Want to celebrate?"

"Sure," he said, smiling. "Where do you want to go? And please don't say..."

"Pulse," they both said at the same time.

When Spencer began to protest, the driver turned and pouted. "Come on, please Spencer."

Sighing, Spencer gave in. "Fine, Elle. What ever you want. You're the boss."

"Damn straight," Elle replied. 

**TBC**


	2. Untitled - Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid

Title: Untitled  
Rating: Explicit  
Fandom: Criminal Minds  
Pairing: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, possible Aaron Hotchner/Tobias Hankel  
Summary: Re-write of episodes "The Big Game" and "Revelations". Aaron gets taken instead of Spencer. This is an idea that I am playing with in collaboration with GhostintheBAU.  
Warnings: Torture, Rape/Non-Con

*************

Hotch sighed, frustrated with this case. Home invasions? People slaughtered like animals in their home just because they had too much stuff? A killer team on a mission in rural Georgia? He had a bad feeling about this one.

The one thing he could not figure out is how the Unsub knew how long they had before a response would arrive. It was too efficient, too simple. The answer was right there but he just couldn't see it. 

When they were told there was a possible witness to a prowler outside the Kyle's home. Maybe, just maybe they could catch a break in the case.

"Is there a name and address for the witness?" Hotch asked.

"Tobias Hankel. Lives about an hour from here." JJ answered.

"It's a long shot, but he might be able to give us a description. Reid, you're with me. Let's see if Mr. Hankel remembers something."

"Sure, Hotch,"

"Agent Hotchner." the detective said as he approached. 

"Yeah."

"State just responded to another murder."

"See if you can get the coroner out there right away. Jason, take Morgan and Prentiss with you to the new crime scene. I'll let you know what we get from Hankel."

The drive out was long and boring. Rural Georgia was definitely short on scenery and Aaron was quickly losing patience. He sighed as Reid's phone rang and the younger agent answered quickly.

"Morgan," he said, quickly putting the phone on speaker. "You're on speaker."

"Hey, Pretty Boy," Derek's voice filled the cab of the SUV. "Gideon seems to think...one Unsub...two."

"What?" Spencer asked, his voice raising as he tried to understand what Morgan was saying. "Derek you're breaking up."

"You...Hotch....and..." sounded over the phone and then nothing.

"Cell phone coverage out here is awful," Spencer complained before closing the phone and putting it away. "I wonder what they found."

"We will find out when we get back," Hotch replied. "You ever get the feeling that things are going to go bad. You know, just that gut feeling that makes you worry a little?"

"All the time, Hotch," Spencer laughed as he drained his water bottle before tucking it back away in his messenger bag. "But yeah, this one seems particularly worrisome."

"Dealing with an Unsub suffering from a delusion like this? You never know what to expect. I guess we will just have to be a bit more careful with this one." "Sure, Hotch," Spencer smiled over at his boss. "Careful all the way."

Aaron turned to look at the younger agent. He knew that Reid had feelings for him, feelings he returned but never said anything. Haley had been so distant lately, staying out with friends - book club, or so she said. He had received several weird hangup calls and she had been getting more and more calls on her cell phone. He knew what was going on but didn't know how to stop it, didn't know how to fix it. And then Spencer would smile at him and he wondered if he really wanted to fix it at all.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Spencer gently asked, "Hotch? Are you okay?"

"Sure, Reid," he answered after clearing his throat. "I'm fine."

"Well, you missed the turn off back there."

Realizing his mistake, Aaron turned the vehicle around and quickly, they made their way down the dirt road toward the Hankel's family home. Once they got out of the SUV, Hotch made his way to the front door. After knocking for several minutes, the door parted slightly, revealing a tall blond man.

"Mr. Hankel?"

"Um...Yeah?" the young man asked.

"FBI. I'm Agent Hotchner and this is Agent Dr. Reid. We'd like to ask you a few questions. May we come in?"

Hankel looked a little stunned at their presence. "I'm sorry I don't let anyone in the house."

"Actually, Reid whispered. "I, uh, really have to, you know, go?"

Hotch looked back at him incredulously. "You do?"

"For about thirty minutes. I'm sorry. Do you mind?"

"My father doesn't like it," Hankel explained.

"You witnessed something a few months ago," Hotch interrupted. "Something that might be very helpful to us."

"I did?"

"You saw someone go over a wall into a yard, you called the police?"

"Me?"

"You didn't?" Reid asked from over his shoulder.

"Is there another Tobias Hankel here?" Hotch asked, his annoyance at the conversation bleeding through. "There's a report on file that lists you as calling 911. You were walking a dog."

"No, that's wrong," Hankel answered. "I don't have a dog."

"All right," Hotch said, slowly stepping away from the door. "Sorry to bother you."

As Hankel closed the door, Hotch turned to look at Spencer. He sighed and shook his head at the younger agents discomfort. Apparently Spencer really did have to go. "Why bother calling the police in the first place if later, you're just going to pretend you didn't?"

He watched Spencer's eyes light up as he exclaimed, "To gauge the response time! If you were going to kill someone, but you wanted to call the police first, what would you need to know?"

"How long it takes them to get there," Hotch answered. He called out to Reid as the younger agent made his way around the side of the house. Suddenly Spencer called out, "Hotch! He's the Unsub! He's in the barn. Come on!"

Hotch quickly pulled his weapon and followed Reid toward the barn. "You sure?"

"Have you ever seen me pull this thing out when I wasn't?" Spencer motioned toward his revolver.

"Point taken," Aaron answered. "Call for backup."

"We're in the middle of nowhere. No cell service, remember?" Reid asked. 

"Right." Thinking for a minute, Hotch took a deep breath before making a decision. "You cover the front. I'm going to go around back. They know we're here. We can't let him get away."

"Okay," Spencer reluctantly agreed. Aaron quickly make his way around to the back of the barn when he heard motion in the fields behind him. 

"Reid!" he said as loudly as he dared. "He's out back. Don't go in the barn."

He slipped into the corn, tall and dry, hoping to catch sight of Hankel before the man saw him. His only hope was that the young man was unarmed and he could take him down without having to hurt him. Suddenly, he heard a scream and shots fired. How could Reid be in trouble when Aaron knew the Unsub was out back? Quickly, he began to sprint back toward the barn. Just before he cleared the edge of the field, he was struck in the face with a shovel. The blow sent him falling back into the dirt, his weapon flying. Hankel was right there and grabbed his gun, levelling it at him.

"Just relax, Mr. Hankel, all right?" Hotch pleaded, his hands raised in supplication.

"I tried to warn everyone," Tobias complained, nearly in tears.

"I know, it's okay," Aaron tried again.

"Shoot him!" Hankel shouted in another voice. "I don't want to," he cried again. "I said, shoot him, you weakling. He's a satan." 

Realization dawned on Hotch and he knew this was even worse than he originally thought. He tried to formulate a plan to get himself and Spencer out of this mess when Hankel stepped forward and hit him in the temple with his own gun and he knew no more. 

*************

He woke slowly, his head swimming and his stomach rolling. _Concussion_ his fuzzy brain supplied. He could feel the tackiness on his skin where the blood had rolled down his face from where he'd been struck. It was a lot of blood, more than he should have from a simple hit on the head. Hankel must have struck him more than once.

"Great," he groaned.

He tried to take quick look around the room he was held captive in but he couldn't move much. Hankel had shackled him to a large wooden chair in the center of the room, one hand held firm with his own cuffs, the other with duct tape, secured straight down and attached to the back legs of the chair. There was no getting out of that easily. Despite what movies or tv showed, you couldn't just fall backwards and break a chair like this unless it was made out of balsa wood and this chair felt solid enough that if he tried it, he'd end up hurting himself even more.

He gagged as a truly horrendous smell assaulted his senses. He fought the urge to vomit, knowing all it would do would hurt his head more and make the place smell even worse. 

The door behind him opened and the Unsub walked in, carrying a load of wood in his arms. "They're gone," he said, easily, evenly.

"Who are they?"

"It's just me now."

That wasn't good. If Hankel had more than one alter, Aaron knew he had to figure out who they were and what their motives could be. 

"Who are you?" he asked, trying to sound small.

"I'm Raphael."

Great. Things just got worse. Aaron took a deep breath and gagged on the stench in nose.

"What's that smell?"

"They're burning fish hearts and livers. Keeps away the devil." Raphael explained before stopping in front of him, staring at him with cold black eyes. "They believe you can see inside men's minds."

"It's not true," Aaron said, his heart hammering in his chest. "I study human behavior."

Raphael leaned in close, his breath ghosting over Aaron's sticky cheek. "I'm not interested in the arguments of men." When he leaned back, Aaron shuttered at the look being leveled at him. It was dark and cold and there was not a spark of humanity in it. He sent out a silent prayer that his team would find him before it was too late. 

**TBC**


	3. Never is Enough - Aaron Hotchner/Leonard McCoy

Title: Never is Enough  
Rating: Explicit  
Fandoms: Criminal Minds/Star Trek  
Pairings: Aaron Hotchner/Leonard McCoy, Spencer Reid/Hikaru Sulu, Jim Kirk/Spock  
Summary: Profilers Aaron Hotchner and Spencer Reid are brought on board the Enterprise to help with interplanetary negotiations after a series of contacts are mishandled by the ships captain. To say the least, James T. Kirk is less than happy to have the new members on board his ship. 

 

*************

Aaron shuddered as the particles of his body swirled and stabilized and reformed, remaking him on the transporter pad. He always hated the feeling, no matter how many times he had to do this. He turned and looked at his companion, just barely holding back the eyeroll at the look of joy and excitement on the younger man's face.

"What!?" Spencer asked as Aaron continued to stare at him. Aaron simply shook his head and turned to see who was a part of his welcoming committee. He was surprised that no one was there, not even the Captain. 

The operator behind the transporter controls stood up and approached them as they stepped off the pad. He was smiling widely and approached them quickly. 

"Aye! Hello then," the man said with a huge smile on his face. "You must be Lieutenant Commander Hotchner and Lieutenant Doctor Reid. Welcome to the Enterprise. I'm Montgomery Scott, Chief Engineer, but you can call me Scotty, most around here do, thanks to the captain, who you're probably wondering where he is since he's not here at the moment. But no worries! I've been given orders to take you right to him, if'en you're ready."

Aaron arched a single eyebrow at the energetic engineer. He turned and looked at Spencer who was smirking at him. He was really not looking forward to this assignment.

"Lead the way, Mr. Scott," Aaron said.

"Alrighty then. Follow me."

They left the transporter room, quickly heading toward the turbolift. Once inside, Mr. Scott turned toward Spencer.

"So Doctor Reid. I understand you've come up with a theory about how to refine our Mr. Chekov's calculations for rapid descent transport. I'd love to see your research on the subject."

Aaron didn't hold back his eyeroll this time. Now they'd never get Spencer to shut up.

"Yes," Spencer exclaimed, his hands coming up to gesture wildly between them. "The fact that Mr. Chekov was able to achieve transport mid-freefall simply by calculating on the fly in a stressful situation is quite remarkable. But looking at the data available, I believe we can refine the data for a safer and smoother process for all involved."

"Thank god for that," Aaron muttered under his breath.

"Aaron doesn't like transporters," Spencer explained quietly. 

"Ah! Neither does the good doctor," Scotty replied. "I'm sure they'll get along like a house on fire."

"Great," Aaron groaned.

The doors opened and they found themselves on the Bridge, Kirk sitting in the Captain's chair, firmly ignoring them.

"Captain," Aaron greeted, his voice colored with annoyance.

James Kirk stood and turned, smiling that 'I can get away with anything' smile. "Mister Hotchner! Doctor Reid! So glad to have you on board. I'm sorry I wasn't there to greet you, but, you know, I had important matters to attend to, being Captain and all."

Aaron could feel the disdain, the animosity coming from the Captain. He knew he wasn't welcome here, that the Captain didn't want them. But the order came from higher than him, from higher than either of them. "A word, Captain," he said, evenly. "In private."

Kirk tipped his head toward his Ready Room and the three men slipped inside. 

"Captain," Aaron started once the doors closed behind them. "I understand your trepidation of having us on board. Please know that we don't want to be here anymore than you want us here."

"Actually," Spencer interrupted quickly. "I'm quite excited to be here. I've been wanting to consult with Mr. Chekov over his theories of..." The look from both his Commander and the Captain stopped Spencer short. 

"I don't need profilers and negotiators on board my ship," Kirk stated, a grim smile on his face.

"Apparently you do, Captain," Aaron shot back. "The last three diplomatic mission you went on were compromised. One nearly resulted in a complete breakdown of negotiations with a possible Starfleet ally. And you almost started an all out war when you 'accidentally' got yourself married to a chieftan's daughter. Yes, Captain. I believe you need us."

Just as the Captain was readying his retort, the door opened and Dr. McCoy walked in. "Jim," he practically growled. "You were supposed to notify me as soon as the newbies came on board and yet, here I am, waiting on you to let me know that they were already here. Christ, Jim! You can't just thumb your nose at protocal just because you've got your panties in a wad!"

"Excuse me," Aaron interrupted. "Would you like us to leave until you are done with your little lover's spat or can we please get down to business?"

All eyes turned to the stoic Commander. Leonard chuckled as he looked at his Captain.

"I like him."

"You would, Bones," Jim complained.

"Bones?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah. Watch out for this one," Leonard said, indicating the Captain. "He'll give you nickname in a heartbeat and you'll never be able to live it down."

"Like Hotch..."

"Spencer..."

They spoke at the same time, but Aaron knew the Captain had already latched onto the nickname. 

"Hotch!" the Captain crowed. "I love it. So introductions all around and then we'll get down to business. Bones, this is Hotch. Lieutenant Commander Aaron Hotchner, our brand new negotiator and profiler. And his own baby genius, Lieutenant Doctor Spencer Reid. They are going to help with planetary contact and interspecies relations. Profilers, this is Bones."

"Doctor Leonard McCoy," Bones introduced as he put his hand out. "Chief Medical Officer. Only Jim calls me Bones."

"Nice to meet you, Doctor McCoy," Spencer said, waving instead of shaking the older man's hand.

"Bones," Aaron greeted as he held out his own hand, silently challenging the other man.

"Hotch," Leonard said, rising to the challenge.

Aaron suddenly found himself intrigued by this assignment. Maybe, just maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. 

**TBC**


	4. The Handmaid's Tale: The Omega's Story

Title: The Handmaid's Tale: The Omega's Story  
Rating: Explicit  
Fandom: Criminal Minds, The Handmaid's Tale  
Pairings: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid/Jason Gideon, Jason Gideon/Erin Strauss  
Summary: In a brave, new world, the ruling party has enslaved all the fertile women and omegas for their own needs to repopulate their world after pollution and radiation has made the majority of the county infertile. Spencer, a young, intelligent omega is bought by a demanding couple who need a child so badly, they will go to extreme lengths to get one.  
Warnings: Enslavement, Mind control, Non-con, Dystopian future.

*************

Spencer hid behind the pillar, his hand softly stroking Henry’s hair and trying to keep the boy quiet. This was a very tricky time for them and the last thing they needed was someone hearing them, finding them when they were so close. JJ turned and looked at him with a grim smile, happy that she had some help with the little boy.

It was the least he could do. It was his job after all, to keep the little boy quiet until they were over the fence and out of reach of the soldiers patrolling the borders.

They had to make it. They just had to.

Derek motioned for them to be ready so they all moved from the sitting positions they had been waiting in to a crouch. They needed to be ready to go, ready to run. Morgan had worked out the pattern in the patrols, knew when the soldiers would be furthest from this part of the fence, when they were heading for shift change.

Spencer checked to make sure they were all in the proper order just as Derek had assigned: Derek first, then Savannah with baby Hank, JJ next, Spencer with Henry and Will taking up the rear. It was all so tricky that Spencer worried about their chances of survival. He calculated the odds based on the various probabilities, drawing from the reports he had heard of entire families being slaughtered as they tried to escape, of young women and omegas dragged off to Conditioning Centers, of men beat to death as they tried to save their loved ones.

The odd weren’t in their favor.

Suddenly, Derek held up a hand and began a countdown with his fingers. Spencer licked his lips in anticipation.

5…4...3...2…1!

They leapt up as one, keeping low and moving as quickly as possible. It was made difficult by the fact that JJ was nearly six months pregnant and Savannah and Spencer were trying to carry the boys, but they quickly made their way through the alleyway toward the open courtyard. They burst out into the vast open area and Spencer’s heartbeat began to jackrabbit, feeling like it wanted to burst out of his chest. He listened, sure that he was about to hear the shout to stop, freeze, waiting for the bullets to fly, but there was nothing.

He smiled wide, nearly laughing with relief. Maybe Derek’s Intel was right, maybe they really were going to make it. The thought of it made him put on a burst of speed and he rushed toward the fence with renewed energy.

As soon they reached the fence, Derek threw the heavy blanket he’d had stashed in the pack up and over the fence, covering the deadly razor wire meant to flay them alive. Savannah reached the fence first. She turned and handed baby Hank to JJ, who cradled the boy close as the dark man knelt down to help his wife up and over. Once she was there, Derek took his son and scrambled up the fence, hanging over to deposit the boy in his wife’s arms before dropping over himself.

Now came the tricky part. They had to get JJ safely over with her expanded belly. Will dropped down to help support her as she began to scramble up the fence. It was slow going but soon she was to the top and Derek was helping her down.

For a just moment, Spencer honestly thought they were all going to make it.

Suddenly, Henry began to scream and wail in Spencer’s arms. He tried to quiet the boy, fervently whispering words of calm and comfort but the boy wouldn’t quiet down. He wanted him mommy who was separated from him by the imposing fence. In a panic, Spencer rushed forward, pushing the screaming boy into his father’s arms.

“Take him up and over now!” he shouted and knelt to help them over the fence.

“No!” Will shouted back just as they heard the sirens begin to sound. “You’re supposed to go first.”

“I can’t get up and over with Henry,” Spencer explained, pushing desperately on the other man. “You go and I’ll be right behind you.”

"You promise?”

“Yes. Now go!”

Will placed his foot in the hold Spencer created with his clasped hands and began to climb. Just as he reached the top, soldiers began to spill into the courtyard, quickly making their way to the fence.

“Go!” Spencer shouted as they all stood watching in horror. “Go! I’m right behind you! If you don’t go now, we’ll all be caught!!”

He heard someone sob, probably JJ, as he began to climb. He was nearly to the top, so excited at this tiny taste of freedom that he almost didn’t hear the sound of the shot close to his head. But they weren’t shooting at him, they were shouting at the figures now retreating to the van waiting for them.

Knowing they’d never make it, Spencer made an awful decision. He took one last look at his friends and waved them on. He heard JJ shout “NO!” as he jumped back down and ran toward the soldiers.

“Don’t shoot!” he shouted. “I’m an omega. Please don’t shoot.”

He was tackled to the ground and as they placed the restraints on him, he watched the van speed away, carrying his friends and their children away from this awful place. He watched until they slipped the bag over his head and then he knew no more.

 

**TBC**


	5. Sucker for Pain - Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid

Title: Sucker for Pain  
Rating: Explicit  
Fandoms: Criminal Minds/RED  
Pairings: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner/William Cooper, Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid/William Cooper  
Summary: Aaron is unable to deal with the aftermath of Mr. Scratch's torture but his partner, Spencer, doesn't know how to help him. He asks Aaron to contact his old flame, Willaim Cooper for help.  
Warnings: Dom/Sub, Torture, Nightmares

*************

He was falling again. His head was swimming. Suddenly frozen. Unable to move. His arms immobile. Tried so hard to reach up. To grasp. To make him stop. To make him shut up. To just make him shut the fuck up!

But he couldn’t. Couldn’t more. Couldn’t speak. He’d told him not to and he just coudn't.

Suddenly they were there. His team. They had come for him. But he had a gun. No, Scratch had a gun. His gun? He couldn’t remember.

_You can move now. I’m coming through that door. Kill me._

And he wanted to. Oh god, he wanted to. Wanted to kill him because he wasn’t a man. He wasn’t. He was a monster. A monster to come and take what was his. To kill him. Kill his team. Kill his love.

He had a knife in his hand. A knife wouldn't do it.

"I need my gun," he croaked.

The weight, the cool of the metal, the smell of the oil. He needed this. He could do this. 

Then he heard the shot and saw the blood.

“Spence is down!” he heard JJ shout, loud and shrill. She was panicked. He could hear it in her voice.

“No,” he cried, his voice quiet, his breath weak. “No,” he tried again, louder, harsher. “No!” This time a shout. “NO!” he screamed, thrashing in the bed.

“Aaron!” he heard shouted back, warm breath ghosting over his good ear. “Aaron, wake up! It’s just a dream!”

“NO!” he screamed again, so loud it hurt his throat. “NO! Spencer!”

“Aaron! It’s me. It’s Spencer. I’m okay. See? I’m alive. I’m okay.”

His hands flailed, free of the bindings as he took an ineffective swing at the body above him. They fought back, gripping his wrists and forcing them over his head, pulling at the binding. “Please, Hotch,” the voice pleaded. “Help me out. The scarf came loose again.”

He heard the softness, the quiet desperation in the voice but he knew it was a trick. He wouldn’t give in. He wouldn’t.

He pulled back again to try and get free when he suddenly felt strong fingers grip his jaw, holding his face still, the tips digging into the soft skin, small crescents forming under the short nails. It wasn’t enough and then the hand pressed against his throat, squeezing, restricting some of his airflow. When he began to feel just this side of dizzy, he opened his eyes and his vision cleared. He saw Spencer leaning over him, his face a mask of fear and dread.

“Spencer?” he croaked.

The younger man loosened his hold then, releasing his hands and throat. He looked into the hazel eyes and he realized he’d done it again. The nightmares had come and Spencer had tried. Tried to be what he needed, but he just couldn’t.

“Aaron?” Spencer asked, quiet, tentative. “Are you back with me?”

“Yeah,” he answered, his voice raw from the screaming and the strangulation. “Are you hurt?”

Spencer scoffed then. “Am I hurt? Am **I** hurt?! Jesus, Hotch! I had to choke you to bring you back this time! Is this what we are now?”

Aaron tried to hold back, tried not to break, but it was so hard, it had been so long. He needed and he didn’t know how to get that need fulfilled. When the tears began to fall, Spencer fell forward, blanketing him with his own body, as if he could protect Aaron that way, if no other. He let Aaron cry himself out, just like he had done so many times before.

Once he had calmed, Spencer whispered, “Maybe we could try the handcuffs?”

“No,” Hotch answered. “I already told you. We can't use anything that harsh. Cuffs leave marks and break the skin. The scarves are better.”

“But I’m shit at tying them,” the younger man reasoned. “You get out of them all the time.”

“We’ll go over it again.”

"You get out of them everytime."

"We could try the leather cuffs. The ones in the..."

"No!" Spencer snapped. "I won't use something of **his**."

"Then we go shopping." Aaron offered. "Buy something you would use, something you like, something just for us."

“This isn’t working, Aaron.”

He felt his world drop out from under him. Had he pushed Spencer too far? Was he walking away? As he felt his panic begin the rise, he felt soft hands stroking him, soothing his fear.

“We need help,” he continued. “I can only learn so much from reading books and websites. We need this.”

Aaron simply nodded, waiting to see where his lover was going with this.

“You need me to dominate you, but I don’t know how. This is all so foreign to me. I want to. I want to help you. I want to give you what you need. I want to be that for you.”

They stayed like that for a long time, Spencer resting on his chest, slowly moving with each of his inhalations and exhalations.

In and out.

In and out.

“Okay,” Aaron said finally. “I’ll talk to Cooper.”

“When?” Spencer asked.

“Soon.”

“Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow then.”

“Good.”

Spencer wrapped the scarf around his wrists and pinned the bigger man under his weight. It was comforting and he hoped it would be enough for tonight. Aaron tried to go back to sleep but thoughts of his old friend filled his head. He didn’t know if he was ready to see William Cooper again.

*************

He'd called Cooper the next day and, of course, Cooper was happy to see him. Aaron quickly made his way to the office, sure that this was a bad idea. Reaching the door, Aaron pushed it open the same time that he knocked on the glass. Cooper stood quickly, a genuine smile on his face as he rose from his desk.

"Aaron Hotchner, you son of a bitch, you are a sight for sore eyes!" he greeted enthusiastically. 

"William Cooper. I can't believe the FBI still keeps you around. I figured they would have sent you out to pasture by now," Aaron responded. They shook hands quickly before pulling each other into a strong embrace. 

"It's been too long," Cooper said, pulling back first, still gripping Aaron by his shoulders. 

"Yeah," Aaron said, dropping his eyes just a fraction. Cooper smiled at the action.

"So, what brought you out of the BAU and into my little corner of the FBI?"

"I came to ask for your help."

"Professional?"

"Personal."

Cooper stared at him for several long moments, assessing him, testing him. Aaron didn't move, didn't flinch, kept his back straight and his eyes down. Walking to the door, Cooper closed it slowly before standing directly in front of Aaron. 

"I'm married now, Hotch."

"I was too. Remember?"

"What's going on?"

Aaron sighed. This was hard. Harder than asking the first time.

"I have a partner. His name is Spencer. I love him."

"But...?" Cooper prompted.

"But I need. I've been through so much, Coop. I need to feel and get out of head and let go and I can't because he can't."

He braced himself for what he had to ask, for what he had to say.

"I'm not asking for a relationship again," he explained, hoping that his former dom would understand. "I need you to teach Spencer. Teach him what I need. How to dominate me. He wants to learn. We need it."

When Cooper didn't answer, he added, "Please."

Cooper studied him for several long minutes, refusing to move or talk. He just watched. Then he walked back to his door, closing the blinds. Slowly, carefully, he slipped in behind Aaron and softly whispered in his ear, "Kneel."

With a sigh of relief, Aaron slowly, gracefully sank to his knees.

Cooper reached out and carded his fingers through the short, raven locks, his blunt nails gently scratching the nape of his neck.

"Good boy."

**TBC**


End file.
